Halo : Valor Cries Terios Dies
by PartimeMachinima
Summary: a


Halo : Valor Cries Tero Dies

**Before reading this story to keep up with the plot please have read**

**Halo: Ghosts of Onyx by Eric Nylund**

**Halo: Contact Harvest by same as above (not specifically necessary… but it's a good book and you should read it :)**

This will help you not get lost

About Twelve years have past since the events of Ghosts of Onyx

0607 hours January 7, 2565

Haven Ferra system \ Planet Terios, near Fortitude

Stomping through the rain drenched forest with vision limiting sheets of icy rain pouring from the sky like tears from the giant trees surrounding them, with limbs blowing to in fro with the unyielding wind would be enough to leaden the heart and cause any soldier to lose faith and hope, but Team Scour's men were not any soldiers, they were Spartans.

T-023 was accustomed to the harsh climate in this region, but was still worried the Covenant could hide a relatively large army completely from view just twelve meters ahead, and they would be none the wiser.

"Jav, focus your falling behind" a voice called ahead of him, Jav looked up, he was used to this nickname and his code name, Javelin, as he hear it on a regular basis. The fates of the previous seven squads of Spartan 3's was held at a minor exclusion to public knowledge, but seeing as they had never been given a normal name it was quite clear that they weren't expected to last. "Jav, Hurry up!" the voice ahead of him was growing more and more irritated so Jav double timed up the hill that had appeared only seconds before and caught up with the rest of the squad.

He finally caught up with Blaze the slowest of the group, primarily because of his part, as vehicular defense required him to carry the experimental Spartan laser, which he used to great success when they had targets of that sort. Blaze had a special slouch to his back, the kind that emanated, with good reason, the feeling that he was perpetually in a state of Pissed off.

"Enjoying the scenery Jav?" Blaze murmured in his low deep voice.

"Shove it" Jav murmured to Blaze as he pushed past him as he moved towards the front of the squad. The voice he had heard in the distance had been his Squad leader. Our squad leaders codename was Fissure, Fissure looked back at him.

"Get it together Javelin, you could have been taken and we wouldn't have been able to help.

"Yeah, yeah I got it Fissure" Jav muttered as he dropped back into formation Typhoon looked over at him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Are you ok Jav?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

Typhoon looked at him with a sad nod and stepped back into position in the squad they continued for about a little while with no sound but Ghosts hushed swiveling from the middle of the group looking left and right with his SABOT sniper rifle watching, waiting silently waiting, saying nothing. They continued this way for another mile when finally something happened.

Fissure whispered over team radio, it was completely silent outside but Fissure was focused, and it wasn't too important that he was being quiet their suit magnified his voice enough for the whisper to be heard.

"We have contacts ahead at 3 o' clock" Ghost swiveled that way and became perfectly still. Everyone stopped right away not moving from formation. Typhoon turned to Ghost,

"How many are there Ghost" a voice, frightening and raspy, sounding like the vocal cords had been slit open then issued over the radio.

"One Elite…" he stopped here for a heavy breath in, "five Grunts" he issued another heavy laborious breath then his radio stopped transmitting. Jav looked over at Ghost, he looked drained from the effort of talking but the barrel of his gun was unwaveringly towards the targets.

"Alright Team Scour, Jav and Typhoon, you come with me, we're moving towards the Covenant force ahead, Scorch, you cover Ghost while we move in.

With the plan set they all moved to their locations. Jav and Typhoon climbed Ivy growing from a nearby, abandoned bunker, while Fissure moved closer to the targets. They waited about a minute later Fissure clicked his radio on then off the signal they had been waiting for, in unison Jav and Typhoon raised their battle rifles and waited.

The targets had entered in perfect order two grunts leading elite in the middle three squabbling grunts marching behind. Jav smiled to himself ready for the plan to come to pass. As the three grunts came into range Fissure started towards them to build momentum after three steps he pulled a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin then lobbed it in amongst the grunts. There was a dull thud as the grenade hit the muddy ground splattering the feet of the small aliens the radio clicked again and fissures voice came over the speaker,

"3…" the three grunts let out a whisper of confusion "2…" the front grunts stopped the Elite started to turn, "1…" the three grunts, realizing the danger all three squealed in unison and started to run and almost comically a ran right into one another. The radio clicked off once again then the forest was alive, for just one second, with the sounds of death.

All at once the grenade exploded flinging the Grunts randomly and violently through the rainy air, from the hill Jav and Typhoon fired a simultaneous single burst of fire dispatching the lead grunts, joined in this fray was the loud retort of a 50 caliber bullet being shot through the air, taking the Elite in the side of the head before taking him about three yards to his left then to deposit his body and splattered head onto the ground, allowing the dead Elites brain matter to drip into the mud. After this second of deafening noise came three seconds of absolute silence, then a radio clicked on. It was Fissure.

"Good work Team, lets continue to Fortitude. Jav and Typhoon descended from their vantage point and met up with the rest of the squad. They continued from there silent for the rest of what turned out to be a mile to Fortitude, grateful they had caught the Covenant squad before they could locate the most important base on the planet, Fortitude, home of the Spartans.

Next chapter you get to hear what Fortitude actually is, besides an important base that is.

Please be patient more soon :)


End file.
